plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Bull
|first appears = Wild West - Day 13 |flavor text = He's not an angry bull. He loves flowers, playing in the fields, sitting in the trees, and long walks across the pasture. He wants to settle down when he meets the right cow. Too bad he's a robot.}} Zombie Bull is the eleventh zombie encountered in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It charges towards the player's plants and launches a Zombie Bull Rider off its back once it approaches a plant. Zombie Bulls run first at full speed, then slow down upon throwing Zombie Bull Rider riding it. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Stiff Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. Special: launches a low flying imp rider over plants Weakness: Tall-nut blocks flying imp He's not an angry bull. He loves flowers, playing in the fields, sitting in the trees, and long walks across the pasture. He wants to settle down when he meets the right cow. Too bad he's a robot. Overview Zombie Bull absorbs 65 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption 22.5 and 45 before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 13, 17, 24, and Big Bad Butte Strategies . A good counter against the Zombie Bull.]] The Zombie Bull will be difficult to take out without the Tall-nut. You can either make it toss its Zombie Bull Rider by placing cheap plants next to it (Potato Mine, Puff-shroom) first to slow down the Bull, then kill it. Or you can use an instant kill to destroy it before it loses it's rider to take both out. Just remember the Zombie Bull's health is same as the Buckethead Zombie's health, as they both take 65 shots. It can also be stunned by an E.M.Peach because it is actually a robot, instead of an organic being. Zombie Bulls can be destroyed with any one use plant (Potato Mine, etc.), frozen with an Iceberg Lettuce, and/or delayed by Sap-fling, Power Snow, butter from Kernel-pult, Snow Pea & Winter Melon. Multiple Zombie Bulls will attack the player in Big Bad Butte. Use empty minecarts to your advantage! Take the opportunity while you are building your sun production especially in higher levels, as a tendency of a Zombie Bull coming after killing the first Cowboy Zombie is approximately at 20%. Other than that, use a Tall-nut if it is just alone or accompanied by any zombie. Stunions can come in handy as well to provide some time to forcibly throw its Zombie Bull Rider. These and the Wild West Gargantuars are very dangerous. With it and the Zombie Bull's speed can be of troublesome. You will require to keep a Cherry Bomb and Blover at your disposal. If you can move a cart into the same row, you can put one of the plants from above on the cart to deal with it or a defensive plant like Infi-nut, Sweet Potato, etc that you can move around forcing it throw the rider and halt it's speed. If you have not selected a plant like this, your last resort is a lawn mower or planting a random plant (besides Spikeweed and Spikerock), in front of the Zombie Bull to spare time in killing both Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull. Beware as it can throw its Zombie Bull Rider over the edge of your side, if it is close enough and you have missing lawn mowers, it can lead you to your defeat. Gallery Zombie Bull Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Zombie Bull Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Zombie Bull Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Zombie bull idle.gif|Zombie Bull idle animation (Animated, click to watch). HD zombie bull.png|HD Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider. HD Zombie Bull Impless.png|HD Zombie Bull. Zombie Bull running.gif|Zombie Bull running (Animated, click to watch). Zombie Bull Walking.gif|Zombie Bull walking without Zombie Bull Rider (Animated, click to watch). Zombie Bull First Degrade.PNG|Zombie Bull's first degrade without Zombie Bull Rider (one can see that it is a robot). IMG_2591.jpg|Zombie Bull's second degrade. DeadZombieBull.png|Dead Zombie Bull. Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull. Bull1.png|Fainted Zombie Bull (after 2.1 update). West bull.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull without Bull Rider. Trivia *Zombie Bull and Ice Weasel are the only zombies in the whole series whose names end with the letter "L". *Even though it is called a "Zombie Bull", it is described as and shown to be a robot. Though it might have got its name because it is affiliated with zombies. *Zombie Bull can potentially be more annoying than Wild West Gargantuar because of its high speed and possibility of throwing the Zombie Bull Rider right next to the Player's House. *There was a bug which the Zombie Bull will launch its Zombie Bull Rider when meeting an empty minecart. It was fixed in the 2.3 update. *If it would meet an armed Potato Mine, it would disappear upon contact for explosion. As of the 2.2 update, it was fixed, so the Zombie Bull dies regularly instead. The same goes when it encounters a Lawn Mower. This is because it does not have a beheading animation. **The player will then hear the Zombie Bull Rider screaming throughout the level if this happens. *If a Zombie Bull dies before it releases its Zombie Bull Rider, the Zombie Bull Rider will die along with it. *If it gets zapped while it still has its Zombie Bull Rider by Lightning Reeds or Power Zap, the Zombie Bull Rider vanishes in the process. *It lost its immunity to Chili Bean in the 2.1 update. This may prove it is a cyborg, and not a robot, like it says in the Almanac. It is unknown why it has lost its immunity to Chili Bean. *Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti completely freeze when disabled by E.M.Peach because unlike the zombies in Far Future who have a animation when disabled, this and the Treasure Yeti do not have one. *Zombie Bull may be a reference to the Terminator films, as when it is degraded enough, its face resembles the face of a T-800. *Citron's Plant Food attack does not stop on the Zombie Bull unlike other machines. *It is one of the four zombies recognized as different life form at a guise of a zombie. The others are Zomboni, Baron von Bats and Treasure Yeti. *It is similar to the horse the Cavalry Zombie rides, as well as the Hound Bot Zombie since they all charge the player's defenses with the same or similar gimmicks. *Zombie Bull and Hound Bot Zombie are the only robot animals in the whole series. See also *E.M.Peach *Cavalry Zombie *Robot zombies es:Toro zombi ru:Зомби-бык Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Wild West Category:Robot zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies